Pizza Planet Truck
The Pizza Planet truck makes deliveries for Pizza Planet in Toy Story. It has made several cameo appearances in other Pixar projects. Appearance *The truck has a yellow coat of paint overall, although it is usually quite faded and peeling. The hatch on top is white, and the rear bumper is a dark grey. *The interior seats are a light brownish color. *Most Pizza Planet trucks use a manual, or stick-shift, transmission. *Most trucks also include a combination radio/casette tape player. *Its license plate number in both Toy Story films is RES1536. *There is a bumper sticker on the rear bumper that reads "How's my driving? Ha ha ha ha ha!". From a distance, this appears to be a "How's my driving? Call this number to report me" type of message. *On the back hatch's glass is a small sticker which reads "KRAT FM". This may be a reference to something at Pixar. *Additionally, the back hatch glass also has an even smaller circular sticker which has a "55" crossed out by a red "no" symbol. *The back of the truck reads "YO", which, in combination with its overall appearance, shows strong evidence that the truck is in fact a Toyota (possibly Hilux model) truck. **If this is the case, the "TO" and the "TA" have been worn away (either by hand or over time). **In Toy Story 2, the Toyota issue is averted by the truck's owner's manual, which states that it is a "Gyoza" model. Gyoza is a Japanese word for the Chinese meal of meat-filled dumplings. **If the "OTA" is removed from Toyota, you get "TOY". *The gas cap is on the truck's left side. *The exhaust pipe is on the truck's right side. *The radio antenna is on the right side, at the front. *There is a red and white plastic "Pizza Planet" rocket on the top of the truck. This is what Woody uses to convince Buzz that he's found a spaceship. *The back hatch has five windows: two rounded ovular ones toward the front, two rounded rectangular ones toward the back, and one opening window on the back (which Woody climbs through). Trivia When Hamm is reading the truck's owner's manual, he remarks "I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage." It is unclear whether he is referring to the way he thinks that particular truck's owner drives, or the way that Buzz, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex are currently navigating/driving the truck. Gallery Image:PPts.jpg|''Toy Story'' At the Dinoco gas station. Image:Bugslife-Pizzarcar.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' Next to the mobile home in the bayou. Image:PPts2.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' In the Cutting Boulevard apartment parking lot. Image:Monsters, Inc..jpg|''Monsters, Inc.'' Next to the mobile home in the bayou. Image:Nemo-Pizzaplanet.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' During Gil's escape plan monologue. Image:014.jpg|''Incredibles'' Seen on right side as Dash falls into the snow made by Frozone when fighting the monster. Image:PPc.jpg|''Cars'' At the Los Angeles International Speedway at the title deciding race. His name is Todd. Image:Ratatouille Truck.jpg|''Ratatouille'' On a bridge in the background of the document chase scene. Image:Scan.jpg|''WALL-E'' Briefly seen when EVE scans it for plant life. Image:Up pizza planet truck.png|''Up'' Seen parked on the curb as Carl's house floats away near the beginning. Image:Noimage.png|''Up'' Seen in the parking lot behind the curb where Russell and Carl are sitting at the end. Quotes Category:Toy Story Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:Ratatouille Culture Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Up Culture